Naruto: Sasuke's found
by lukey lukey 777
Summary: finally we find sasuke


Chapter 1

Sasuke's found

It was at that time Tizamaru one of the newest akatsuki members was after Sasuke and Itachi ,but he ran into trouble with gara (the kazekage) got into his way tizamru was already ticked off enough you heard the words spoken from gara "sand tsunami".At that time he counter acted with water style tsunami as the two clashed an explosion went was a heavy coat of smoke as Gara realized and said "what the".Tizamaru said "I have no time for you foolish one".Gara says "what!". Tizamaru said "water style chigan" as you see what looks like a combo of rasangan and wirling vortex in his thinks how could he. Gara shouts "how did you master such a jutsu"? Tizamaru says calmly "I didn't I mearly created it".At that time Tizamaru looked with what appered to be the mongekyo sharigan as gara was froze in fear said "those eyes remind me of uchiha Sasuke and that one Itachi".Then at such vast speed…………blood shaters and Gara was on the says "to easy" then continued.

As Tizamaru slowly finds him self in the border town and finds a blacksmith. Tizamaru asked to pick up his sword and and the blacksmith said "no you must fight me for it". Tizamaru said "if it's a death wish you want then fine". The blacksmith said "fire style burn to ashes". Tizamaru said "so your kekagenkia its amazing ,but sumining jutsu" and a snake came out and shot a fireball and then they called it a match. Tizamaru got his sword and said "your quite skillfull how would you like to join me and help me on my quest". The blacksmith said "yes, let me go pack and my name is……… just call me the blacksmith"

The struggle continued and the fight was close to start with sasuke. The blacksmith said "so why do you carry 4 swords anyway"? Tizamaru said "there is a combo I use for all of them and they each are unique".The blacksmith said "so your one of the akatsuki I see since you have 3 rings but you must have assasinated some right"? Tizamaru "said Ihad to" "so I see you have a goal" said the said "look out" and a chidori hit the tree. Tizamaru said "so, Sasuke you finnaly show your self". "Yes and I brought a friend". Brother you can come out now as Itachi switly attacked and then Itachi said "clone explosion jutsu". There was a huge the blacksmith said "fire style ring of fire" as circle of fire closed around Itachi and Sasuke. Tizamaru said "so this is the real family reunion now isn't it". As fast as it came Itachi said "fire style dragon flame jutsu" and you heard CHIDORI!!! As Tizamaru said "pathatic, fire style chigan" and swiftly grabbing his largest blade and put the fire chigan equiped to it and the giant 6 foot long blade of fire and lightning was unleashed and while the chidori came Tizamaru swung his sword and deflects the chidori. Tizamaru goes and says "hey Itachi and Sasuke is naruto a great kisser"? Then out of nowhere you hear "I'll kill you". "Belive it". The young kid with the kyubi 1 tail. "Naruto" Sakura shouts "you remember what that thing does to your body don't you"?

"Yes" as the four of them vs. the 1 akatsuki and a blacksmith. Tizamaru swings the 6 foot long blade of fire and hits them four Itachi said "he's improved on his speed he is faster than all of us". Tizamaru said swiftly "Tsunami" and the giat tidal wave approached them as it hit Tizamaru said "summning jutsu". Then a great sea serpant arrose from the depths. They said the "we have to get out of the water". The creature came faster and said "I'm Hungery" The 1 tailed demon and the level 2 curse mark flyer said " hit it from the sides and I'll handle areil attacks". Itachi took Sakura to safty and then Tizamaru appered and said "let's finish what we started 7 years ago". Itachi said "you still have the sharingan". For now. The 6 foot long after countless swings finally hit Itachi in the shoulder and pinned him to a rock "while fire still burns you will die soon". A mighty splash with a huge thud! To see that the creature was defeated. CHIDORI! RASANGAN! CHIGAN 2 HIT THRUST! As blood splatered every where Sakura rushed to see that Naruto and Sasuke both on the ground and Itachi dying. Tizamaru said "Sakura can you tell me where to find the one with the BLACK ROSE"? "Yes, but he so hard to track why would you ask such a quistion"? "He will make another great ninja to my team". "Make sure you don't follow me or I will kill you all next time".

Sakura gets them all said "we have to get pain". As Sasuke says "no he would kill him". "Precisely". Deidara showed up with Tobi and Kisame. Then Pain and Konan showed up. "We all have a same goal here so after Tizamaru is taken out then there is no more friends with us and we will get naruto's fox but not while were on this mission". As hours of arguing they made a dicision to work togather. Then they set out to look for him. At that time Sakura said "he went to find the one with the black rose"! Pain said "we have to hurry I no what he's doing and if he does this we're all doomed to die".

At that time Tizamaru and the blacksmith entered the town they were looking for. Tizamaru said "he's close be prepared to battle". A shout came from the west that said "FORBIDEN JUTSU Black Rose needels". As Tizamaru swiftly doged it. "Where do you think your going"? "To your funeral"! "Fire style black flame jutsu" The blacksmith said"let me handle this". As they fought forever Tizamaru took one of his small blades and sliced the rose into a pile of leaves that began to rot fast. Tizamaru held a blade to his neck and said "join me or die"!The one with the black rose said "ok but if you help me master a jutsu".Tizamaru said "what is it"? "Nothing realy but that chigan of yours".................................................Dont ever ask that again or ill kill you! Then all of the akatsuki, naruto, sasuke, and sakura showed up and then.


End file.
